House of Dusk
by Lady Wonderful
Summary: House of Dusk is one of the coolest restaurants in town. Too bad the employees let it down. Organization XIII as restuarant staff. AUish.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! D:

* * *

The Organization as restaurant staff? Yes.

Cast:

Xemnas: Boss

Xigbar: Coat man

Xaldin: Chef

Vexen: Financial Advisor/ Accountant

Lexaeus: Security guard/bouncer

Zexion: Trainee Chef and busboy

Saix: Chef

Axel: Waiter

Demyx: Busboy

Luxord: Bartender

Marluxia: Host

Larxene: Waitress

Roxas: Waiter

* * *

"Welcome," Marluxia grinned politely. "How many are we seating today?"

"Four, please," the customer replied.

"Good, good, follow me." the rose-haired man nodded towards a table in the far corner and then escorted the group to it. Once they were seated, he handed them a menu each. "Enjoy! And if you want to leave a tip, I'll be ecstatic." He winked playfully, making the customers laugh.

* * *

"It's not fair," Demyx grumbled as he wiped an unoccupied table down with a cloth.

"What's not fair?" Asked Roxas, who was trying to prevent the two plates he was holding from an impending doom of falling to the ground.

"Life. Why am I stuck doing the cleaning when Marly gets to be the host, and everyone else

is something cool, like a waiter or a chef…"

"Because you're clumsy and you'd mess everything up," A struggling Roxas concluded. "Now I need to get over to table seven and… ack!"

The whole of the restaurant's inhabitants turned around all at once to witness the teenager's embarrassment. Both plates were now a pile of broken pottery and a mush of gourmet cuisine, having first attacked Roxas' uniform as a last strike before they left the world.

"Uh oh," Roxas murmured, knowing fine well that a "You're fired!" was coming his way.

"You're so insensitive Roxy! Now I have to clean that up!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"And you called ME clumsy!"

"Hurry up and get those orders again," Marluxia hissed in the boy's ear as he brushed past. "And you clean that up right now!"

Demyx stuck his tongue out behind the host's back. "Bossy boots."

"He's such a pig," Roxas agreed before escaping to the kitchen, aware of the young couple sitting nearby that were sniggering at the state he was in.

"Hey guys, we need table seven's order again," he announced upon entering the great white room. Unfortunately for him all three chefs were not particularly patient people, and they instantly turned to glower at him as if he was the sole person responsible for global warming.

"Why on earth would we need to do it again?" Saix asked bitterly. He stole a quick glance at the teenager. "Oh, I see why… Rotten kids."

Roxas gulped. "Well, I, uh, need to go and change, my clothes." He whisked himself away into the back room, where the staff amenities were located. By coincidence, the staff entrance door opened and in stepped the second waiter.

"Axel, thank god!" He exclaimed, pouncing on the new arrival desperately.

"Hey Rox," he grinned. "I'm flattered that you missed me so much." He removed his coat and hung it on the hook, before partaking in an enjoyable few seconds of messing up the teenager's hair. "What up with ya clothes?"

"Stop it!" Roxas shrieked, whacking Axel's arm with enough force to leave a beautiful bruise. "Larxene's on her break and I'm here cause I dropped food everywhere and I need to change. So there's no waiter on the floor!"

"Okay, okay, no need to stress," Axel pursed his lips in the most haughty fashion and waved his hand as if there was nothing to worry about. "I'll go sort it out." And with that, he strolled into the kitchen, greeted by a "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" from Xaldin.

* * *

"What's the damage this month?" Xemnas sighed, whilst nursing his mug (emblazoned with the phrase "Big Boss") of black coffee.

Vexen poked his calculator for a few moments before replying, "Not too bad, sir. But we'd best make that the last cup of coffee for the day."

"You mean… I can't even afford to drink coffee anymore?"

The accountant shifted his glasses nervously and then nodded.

"I don't understand what we're doing wrong!" He slammed his desk with an angered fist. "We've got a good location… good food… more or less competent staff and we have our fair share of customers."

"I believe that the problem is that you're spending too much, sir, and that you're not getting enough customers to make up for it."

"Gah! It's not fair! What do you propose we do, accountant?"

"Well, I've been doing some research about other restaurants and my findings have reached a sensible conclusion… we need entertainment. The only problem is that it'll cost a lot initially."

"I suppose it's worth a try."

* * *

"Can I take your order, dudes?" Xigbar asked weakly to the table of customers, whom all raised their eyebrows in disbelief. (Having been shorthanded, Marluxia had gravely appointed Xigbar as waiter until the proper staff were willing to show their faces. He wasn't doing a particularly good job.) He took out a notebook and what seemed to be a red jumbo crayon from his pocket.

"I'll have the filet mignon," said one customer.

"Huh? What the hell is that? Can you spell it for me?"

Marluxia slapped himself in the face in embarrassment. He pushed Xigbar out of the way of the customers and neatly took charge. "I'm very sorry for that, have complimentary roses." He handed them a bouquet. "Xigbar, go find where the waiters are," he whispered to the doorman. "Can I take your order?"

Xigbar rushed into the kitchen, only to collide with Axel himself, which meant that both of them ended up on the floor, moaning in pain.

"What the hell are you doing Xiggy?"

"Trying to find you, or Roxas, or someone…"

Axel pulled himself together and brushed his uniform down. "Well, you've found me." He rushed over to an occupied table, murmuring apologies and grinning charmingly at the guests.

* * *

Luckily for the restaurant employees, Xemnas had not caught wind of all the shenanigans that had been going on from down the hall. Which meant that no one was getting fired… tonight. It was past closing, and so the restaurant was in a state of utter and complete calm. Luxord and Demyx stood behind the bar, the latter polishing the wine glasses before pushing them down the counter to the bartender, who then returned them to the shelf.

"Coming to ya, on a dusty road," Demyx sang as he sent another glass Luxord's way.

"Good lovin'… I got a truck load," he sang in reply, although he was a lot less in tune.

The busboy threw a glass in the air, "and when you get it." He caught it neatly, "you got something."

"So don't worry, cause I'm coming." Luxord threw a cloth at him.

"I'm a soul man!" They sang in unison, abandoning their work to throw their arms in the air and clap to the beat of the song.

"I'm a soul maaan!" Sang Demyx, jumping up on to the counter gleefully.

"You're a soul man!" Luxord grinned, pointing a wine bottle at the young man.

"I'm a soul man! Du du du da!" The busboy then started to air guitar, whilst Luxord relished in doing that rather odd Blues Brothers dance from behind the bar.

"Are you drunk?" Asked Zexion, his eyebrows raised in amusement. "Hey! I just washed that counter!"

"Aw, put a sock in it Zexy," Demyx stuck out his tongue. He rolled the cloth in a ball and threw it at him playfully. (It completely and utterly missed).

"Yeah lad, we're just having some fun!" Luxord grinned.

"Having some fun, are you?" A new, much more sinister, voice interjected. The three men turned in utter horror to see their godforsaken boss staring at them with a look of molten disapproval.

Demyx leaped off the counter desperately. Luxord hid the half empty bottle of wine behind his back. Zexion frowned, and then retrieved the cloth (which had had the most miserable night of its life) from the floor.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes at the young busboy. "You like singing, huh?"

"I, er, it's a, um, particular hobby of mine."

"What about instruments?"

"I play guitar…"

"And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I think I must've… once." He looked up. "Why?"

"Hello Free Entertainment," Xemnas smirked.

Moral of the story: The phrase "whining won't get you anywhere" does not apply to Demyx.

* * *

Reviews are nice. They make me a happy girl, even if you just post a smiley face. xD

I'll probably not be continuining this until I finish my other fanfics. At the moment I don't have many ideas for it, but I adore the concept so I don't think this will be left to die forever.


End file.
